Le vagabond aux cheveux noirs
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: [ UA surnaturel ] Un renard à neuf queues s'étant coupé du monde et vivant dans une forêt rencontre un vagabond des plus étrange. Qu'adviendra-t-il de lui si jamais il fait confiance à un humain ? Quelquefois il faut avoir le courage d'affronter ses peurs...


**Fanfic écrit pour le défi pairing fanfiction spécial saint-patrick ! [ UA Surnaturel ]**

* * *

Le vagabond aux cheveux noirs.

Tout était calme. Tout était bien. Tout était parfaitement normal. Il pouvait entendre les oiseaux siffloter, le vent bruissait dans les feuillages. En clair, tout le monde faisait sa vie dans son petit coin et il ne pouvait rêver mieux.

Il avait oublié que c'est justement quand tout est calme, quand tout paraît parfait, que ça ne l'est pas. Il ne tarde jamais d'arriver quelque chose pour gâcher cette sérénité.

C'était d'abord très fin, très loin, mais à mesure que ça se rapprochait, ses oreilles se dressèrent. Des bruits de pas. Il renifla. Un humain. Que diable venait faire un humain ici !?

Il gronda doucement, mécontent à l'idée que l'intrus s'approche et le découvre. S'il y avait bien quelque chose dont il se méfiait c'était les humains, l'ayant trop blessés auparavant. Il se leva et ferma rapidement les portes du temple où il se cacha. S'il ne trouvait rien, l'inconnu repartirait assez vite d'ici, non ?

Il l'entendit arriver près du temple, son cœur battait à toute allure à l'idée que l'homme veuille entrer. Mais les pas s'arrêtèrent et plus rien. Pourtant il savait que l'humain était encore là, tout proche. Il regarda par l'entrebâillement de la porte et vit que l'homme avait sortit de quoi manger et avait posé ses fesses sur les marches de SON temple. Quel toupet !

Pourtant, sentant la viande qu'il devait y avoir quelque part dans l'un de ses plats, ça lui donnait l'eau à la bouche... mais il ne devait pas céder ! Pas maintenant ! Il devait lui faire peur et le chasser d'ici !

\- Pars d'ici étranger... fit une voix, comme venue de nulle part.

L'humain, aux allures de vagabond, haussa les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. Il ne semblait pourtant n'y avoir personne. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé.

\- Fuis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! L'avertie la voix.

\- Trop tard pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il naïvement.

\- Pour sauver ta vie de faible humain !

\- Ma vie est donc en danger ? Et pourquoi devrais-je croire une voix venant de nulle part ?

\- Je ne suis pas une voix mais un esprit ! Alors pars d'ici maintenant ! Oust !

L'homme ne semblait pourtant pas avoir peur, bien au contraire. Il haussa un peu les épaules et continua de manger le plus tranquillement du monde. Ce qui excéda l'esprit qui finit par sortir de son temple, mécontent qu'un humain vienne poser ses sales pattes ici.

\- Non mais c'est pas possible ! Tu n'as pas vu les panneaux en arrivant ici ? Attention ! Danger ! Esprit dangereux ! Renard en colère qui mange le foie des humains ! Y'a même des dessins pour ceux qui ne savent pas lire !

Le vagabond tourna son regard vers le jeune homme qui venait de sortir, le détaillant des pieds à la tête. Qu'il imagine un esprit ou un renard neuf queues, de toute façon, ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait imaginé. Il sourit doucement.

\- Si, j'ai bien vu les panneaux ne t'en fais pas. Je viens en connaissance de cause. Le renard cligna des yeux.

\- C'est de l'inconscience ou du suicide ?

\- Probablement les deux.

\- Peu importe ! Va faire ça ailleurs ! Je ne veux pas de toi ici !

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Pourquoi ? Oh et bien probablement parce que tu es un humain et ici c'est un sanctuaire pour animaux et esprits, un endroit où tu n'as donc pas ta place !

\- Et qui a décidé ça ?

Le renard le regarda, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Qui avait décidé ça ? Lui tout seul, évidemment. Mais il commençait à comprendre que ça ne suffirait pas à faire partir l'intrus. Il s'en approcha et l'attrapa par le col.

\- Très bien, si tu tiens tellement à mourir, je vais te manger ! L'homme haussa les sourcils, observant le renard qu'il ne trouvait visiblement pas menaçant. Il mit des saucisses sous son nez.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai bon goût mais ça... ça je trouve vraiment que c'est délicieux.

Le renard déglutit. Son ventre cria famine, le trahissant. C'était de la viande ! De la vraie bonne viande ! Ça faisait littéralement des siècles qu'il n'en avait pas mangé ! Il lâcha brutalement l'humain et se jeta sur les saucisses qu'il avala d'une traite avant de pousser un gémissement de pur plaisir. Ce qui amusa l'humain.

\- Je m'appelle Scott. Annonça enfin le vagabond. Le renard lui jeta un regard suspicieux et s'éloigna un peu de lui tout en continuant à manger.

\- Stiles. Je suis un renard à neuf queues, même si je peux prendre plusieurs apparences... je fais peur aux humains, normalement.

\- Oui, ça je sais... j'ai entendu parler de toi dans le coin.

\- Pourquoi tu es ici alors ?

\- Ce ne sont que de vieilles légendes, ça ne veut pas dire que tout est vrai. Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi méchant qu'ils le disent...

Stiles regarda la vagabond. Un sentiment étrange dans la poitrine. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un doutait de ce qu'on racontait à son sujet depuis des siècles. Il secoua doucement la tête, éloignant ces pensées et se remit à manger.

\- Si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'y aurait pas de raison que je sois prisonnier ici !

\- Oh, tu es prisonnier ici ?

Mince, pourquoi Stiles lui disait ça ? Il venait tout juste de lui dire que ce lieu était un sanctuaire alors qu'en réalité c'était une prison ! Il était prisonnier de ce lieu, il n'avait plus aucune liberté, il ne pouvait plus aller joyeusement courir dans les bois. Il ne pouvait pas quitter le temple.

\- Une déesse m'a emprisonné ici. Pour que je ne fasse pas de mal aux humains. C'est tout ce qu'i dire.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas tout. Mais il ne voulait pas en dire plus. Il ne voulait pas discuter avec le vagabond plus longtemps. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à lui. Il voulait qu'il parte, loin de lui. Qu'il le laisse en paix avec sa solitude, elle n'était pas réconfortante mais ne la blesserait pas, elle, au moins. Stiles, ayant terminé ses saucisses, se leva en s'époussetant.

\- Pars. C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande.

Sans un mot de plus, le renard rentra dans le temple et ferma la porte contre laquelle il s'adossa. Peu après, il entendit les pas de Scott s'éloigner et souffla doucement. Il allait avoir la paix. Il s'assit contre la porte et ramena ses genoux contre sa tête. Il ne voulait plus penser au passé.

Et pourtant, le lendemain Scott était de nouveau là. Cette fois Stiles ne sortit pas, il l'observa par les interstices. Scott avait la peau matte, plus bronzé que les gens habitant normalement par ici. Les cheveux noirs, il était bien bâti. Il avait vu son doux sourire hier mais aujourd'hui il semblait pensif. À quoi pouvait-il penser ? À lui peut-être ? Il n'en savait rien. Pourtant, il jeta un regard dans sa direction avant de soupirer et partir, comme si de rien n'était, lui laissant de nouveau de la viande. Pourquoi ? Il ne semblait pas rouler sur l'or alors pourquoi lui donnait-il à manger ? Stiles n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Il aimait juste ça.

Quelques jours passèrent où Scott continuait son petit manège sans jamais essayé de faire sortir Stiles. Le renard ne comprenait pas et commençait réellement à devenir curieux à propos du jeune homme. Jamais personne ne s'était conduit de la sorte avec lui, encore moins depuis que les rumeurs comme quoi il tuait des humains pour manger leur foie, voir même qu'il lui en fallait une centaine pour devenir humain.

Scott vint comme les autres jours, mais cette fois Stiles attendait là. Il était sortis du temple et s'était assis sur les marches pour l'attendre. Il était presque content de le voir, même s'il avait toujours une certaine appréhension et essayait de ne pas montrer à quel point ça le touchait. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que tout en lui le trahissait et faisait comprendre à Scott plus que ce qu'il devrait savoir. Il lui donna ses saucisses comme d'habitude, attendant qu'il engage de lui-même la conversation.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda finalement le Renard.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Alors que j'étais au village j'ai entendu la légende parlant de ce renard qui mangeait les humains et qui était dans la forêt. Je me suis dis que tu devais te sentir seul...

\- Et tu as été curieux au point de risquer ta vie ?

\- Je suis un vagabond, je n'ai plus personne, rien à perdre... ce ne serait pas si grave.

\- Tu pourrais quand même aspirer à autre chose que le suicide.

\- Et puis... tout ce que tu voulais c'était devenir humain, non ? Le renard le fixa, un peu surpris.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est ce que ça disait, que tu devais manger une centaine de foie humain pour en devenir un.

\- Oh, oui, ça... mais ce n'est pas la vérité.

\- Et si tu me disais ta vérité ? Proposa le vagabond tout en posant sa main sur la sienne. Réconfortante. Il lui sourit et Stiles ne put que tout lui dire.

\- Un renard peut devenir un renard à neuf queues une fois qu'il a vécu mille ans, à partir de là il peut prendre forme humaine et se trouver un compagnon, un mari, peu importe comment vous appelez ça... c'est grâce à ça qu'il devient humain. Le cœur est partagé entre les deux êtres jusqu'à ce que neuf lunes passent, à chaque fois prenant un peu de l'énergie vital de l'humain et faisant disparaître une des queue du renard, donc une partie de son pouvoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait plu. Mais voilà... mon enveloppe corporelle humaine était trop belle et à provoqué la jalousie des autres femmes qui ne voulaient partager ni leur mari ni leur enfant et ont commencées à répandre leurs mensonges à mon sujet... et je me suis retrouvé seul. Je me sentais blessé, je ne voulais plus de mon enveloppe corporelle ni connaître les humains... alors la déesse de ce temple m'a proposé de me changer, en ce que tu vois aujourd'hui, en échange de quoi, je suis la nouveau gardien du temple...

Stile fut surpris en sentant les doigts de l'humain dans ses cheveux. Il leva les yeux vers lui et découvrit un regard tendre sur lui. Pas de la pitié, juste de la tendresse, ne faisant que renforcer ces sentiments étranges dans sa poitrine.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressemblais en femme... mais moi je te trouve très mignon comme ça. Stiles enleva la main un peu violemment, plus par gêne que pour le repousser.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi !

\- Je ne me moque pas. C'est la vérité.

Stiles ne comprenait pas cet être humain, il ne comprenait pas non plus ses propres réactions, ni pourquoi son cœur battait à toute allure. Il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre que Scott se leva, lui souriant toujours.

\- Je retourne au village, à demain ?

\- Oui, à demain ! Répondit Stiles sur un ton qu'il aurait voulu un peu moins enthousiaste.

Il fallait qu'il se méfie, même s'il était gentil c'était toujours un humain. Oui, mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il avait essayé mais rien n'y faisait. Il ferma les yeux et écouta le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner, il l'entendit alors à quelques mètres de là, tomber quelque part et rouler en gémissant de douleur, sans doute une falaise. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Scott ? SCOTT ! Hurla-t-il, mais rien n'y faisait.

Il ne l'entendait même plus respirer. Scott était en train de mourir. Il était en train de mourir et lui ne pouvait rien faire ! Il ne devait rien faire. Scott n'était qu'un être humain après tout... Stiles se leva d'un bond et s'élança pour partir de ce temple, c'est là que la chaîne apparut. La chaîne invisible qui le reliait au temple et sur laquelle il tira de toute ses forces pour secourir son ami.

\- Stiles, si tu fais ça, tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière... prévint la déesse.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Je dois le sauver ! Laissez-moi y aller !

\- Très bien, je t'aurais prévenu...

La chaîne céda et Stiles trouva rapidement le corps étendu du vagabond. Pas encore mort mais gravement blessé, s'il ne faisait rien il allait y passer. Il n'avait malheureusement qu'une seule façon de le sauver...

Tout cela était précipité mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Scott était le premier à avoir agi comme ça avec lui, comme s'il comptait enfin pour quelqu'un... il mit tout ces espoirs dans ce geste en espérant que Scott saurait se montrer à la hauteur, sinon l'un d'entre eux mourrait.

Alors que son regard s'éclaira de bleu, il posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, faisant passer son cœur entouré d'une lumière bleue et emplit de son pouvoir, de lui à Scott. Il le guérirait. Restait à savoir s'il supporterait les conséquences qui vont avec.

* * *

 **\- Alors ? C'est pas trop mignon là ?**

 **\- Attends je me tâte... Scott est pas mort ? Pourquoi il est pas mort ?**

 **\- Parce que j'imagine même pas ce que tu m'aurais pas si je l'avais tué...**

 **\- Ouais pas faux... Tu vas tuer Stiles alors ?**

 **\- Mais non ! On va tuer personne, tu vas te calmer oui ?**

 **\- Rhoo t'es pas drôle tu sais... en plus je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris...**

 **\- Tu seras probablement mieux éclairé avec le prochain chapitre !**

 **\- Je vais devoir patienter longtemps ?**

 **\- Je vais essayer de faire vite...**

 **\- ... La suite le mois prochain !**

 **\- Hé ! D:**


End file.
